Stevie plus Zander
by XxEeveeisbackxX
Summary: About Zander and Stevie wanting to be together horrible summmary please read to find out I always fail at school when come to summarys Zevie Zevie Zevie Zevie
1. Chapter 1 : Did we kiss

_**JThis is my first fanfic so NO JUDGEMENT AND I MEAN**_** NONE ****_I will tell u who pov it is in. It will be mainly Stevie pov_**

* * *

**_zevie fum_**

**_Stevie's pov _**

**_It's the first day of 12th grade. After a summer with friends and vacations you have to come back to_**** school. It makes summer feel so short. All I did was go to visit my cousins all the way from California to New York. It was not fun. Most of them were boys. All the girls were baby to 3**

_"Stevie", a male voice said_

_"_What, Zander", I said.

"Kacey is throwing this party... ",Zander said and started blushing. **Why is he blushing?** "And..", I said unpatiently. " Can you be my date" , he finished. " Ok, but can't you go alone", I said to my best friend. " Well ... Kacey said we have bring dates. I started to walk to locker to put my cell phone and purse away . " I understand that Kacey would do something like that", I replied.

kacey 's pov

**Everyone keeps texting about the party. Damn. My boutique is only 2 stars. I obsessed with the game with everyone texting I can't play. Oooohhh, I should order that shirt so Cute. It takes two day to arrive and it it expensive oohhh well it cute im buying it. By the time it get it I will have four stars.?) **

"Kacey" I heard my female best friend call. " Yes,Stevie" I half yell so she can hear me. " Why did you we need a date for the party?" She said . " One ,I can Two, I know Zander would pick u because he like you", I told her without losing eye contact. " He just pick me since he had no one else to chose" ,she replied. "He could have pick so many other girls likes Amanda , Mia , Miya , and even Molly he likes you Stevie" , I said "Maybe, he does" she said as she realised I was playing my game again. "Kacey you know your starting to act like Nelson and Kevin. **I acted like i didn't hear her.**

**time skip after school outside**

Zander's pov

**Why do ever girl I don't like like me. Even Molly. Were complete opposites. I like Stevie anyway. Speaking of the devil theres Stevie wearing her beanie the one I got for her birthday. **" Hey, Zander",said Stevie. " I see your wear my beanie" , I said with a smile. " Yeah", she smiled. " Stevie want to come over"

" Sure"

**two hours later **

*knock,knock*

" hi Mrs. Robins"

"Hello Stevie. Zander , Stevie is here"

"Coming", he said while running doWn the stairs"Hi Stevie"

" Hi Zander"

" Come up stairs I got to show you something

Stevie pov

"Stevie look "

I saw a brand new gutiar signed by Kelly Clarkson. "It's for your birth day ", he smiled.

" Thank you ,but you already got me a birthday present " I smiled

" That beanie was just to buy me sometime", the brown haired boy said. We just stared at each other for a minute. Then, Zander started leaning in and so did I.


	2. Authors note

_**Not actual chapter there will be more chapters and there will be a llot but it wont be that short as this one**_


	3. Real chapter 2 : we kissed

_**Hello i deleted my story ofF of micsoft so i hav to start over. **_

Real chapter 2 : Yes, kissed

Stevie's pov

Me and Zander kissed … It was only five minutes long but it felt like was so good. Im 17 and I have no experience , but Zander does. I felt like I wasn't on Earth anymore. "Zander ..." I started to say. " I'm sorry" he said with his face down to hide his red face. "Please don't tell anybody about this"

"What about Kacey"

" Not even Kacey"

"I'm going home"

"..."

Then, I took the guitar and left.

" Stevie, why are you leaving so early" Mrs. Robin said. " I just want to go home ", I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice , but it didn't come out right. " Stevie, whats wrong " "Nothing" I said as I slammed the door as I left. " Zander, what did you do" , Mrs. Robins said.

At a bus

I have so many things in my mind. My main question is why did zander act like that?Why was he being so mean? Tears started to come out of my eyes. Then, I heard a little girl say " Why are you crying"." My crush doesn't like me and said it in a mean way"I told in little girl in a little kid way. " you weally liked him didn't you ", the kid said. "Yeah , I did " , I told her. " here" the girl said and gave me a flower. "Im giving this vouquet to my grandmom I guess she wont miss one flower" I smiled . "Thank you. Oh, theres my stop. "Vye" she said. "Bye", I said.

"Mom , I'm home" I yelled.

I guess there not home.

So I ran up to my room.

I realized that Im holding Zander 'guitar' and then I start crying. " Zander.."

*buzz,ring *

**_incoming text from Zander_**

**Zander: im srry**

**Stevie: (didn'ti reply)**

**Zander: Stevie i know u read it my phone said u read it ( he has a iphone5 and they can do that)**

**Stevie: so what idc just leave me alone**

**Zander: Stevie, I... **

**Stevie : bye Zander**

**Zander's pov**

I love her. Now she hates me. the one girl I really like hates me and it is all my fault. Stevie….….… I need to get my mind off of it.

* beep,beep*

**nelson: hey**

**Zander: oh hey **

**nelson: wyd**

**Zander : nothin u gtg**

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 3: we are dating I think?

_**Hello little monkeys lol im bored i delete this chapter one or twi times already and getting Impatient with my self so im hope that i wont delete this one. **_

_**So on with this story**_

Stevie's po. At school

As soon as I opened my locker a note fell out. Then, someone picked it up. I thought it was Kacey , but it was someone ten times worse. Molly Garkfunkle. " Oh it look like Beanie here has a love letter" , she smirked " Yeah , a love letter", Grace the dumb perf said. " Give it too me " I said in an angry voice. " Or what " the annoying brown head girl said. " Or .. " I pause. The perf opened the note and read it aloud so everyone close by can here. " Stevie , I'm sorry about the kiss. ooooooo. I was just so surprized that a wonderful girl like you kissed me. Meet in the band room at the end of school. From Zander. Molly was surprize and she said" if you steal my man let just say you don't want to know " " and You regret getting your hair flat ironed " said as I poured my water bottle on her hair. " it is on" she said as the water from here made her shirt wet. " Oh, Is beauty and the boots on" the dunb blonde said. "Shut up , Grace" the wet perf said. Then,I ran around the hall to find Zander.

Kevin's pov

Me and Nelson saw what happened between Stevie and Molly. " Wow, I know they hated each other, but that was just again wow" I said. " Does Zander really like Stevie" nelson said. " I hope" I said while reaching for my buzzing phone. Theres a new Furious Pigeons game coming out in spring that going so long damn. "look theres a new furious pigeon coming out in spring" i told Nelson. " Cool that so long though replied. " So AWESOME" we said at the same time.

Kacey's pov

" Oh hi Stevie "

" Got to go oh hi"

Where. Is she off to ? Class doesn't yet and Stevie is not the earlybird type of person.

Could it be about Zander?

Maybe, I should follow. No , my pedicure needs to dry. Oh well. I'm so bored. Then I saw Molly with soaking wet hair going in the perf bathroom. I wonder what happened. Oh well.

Zander's pov

As soon as got to my locker someone pulled me into a hug. It was Stevie. " Im sorry,Zander. I was just so confused..." " No, Im tthe one who should be apologizing. It was not your fault. It all my fault. " , I told her " Zander…" , she started. " hush " , I said softly then i pulled her into kiss. It lasted 5 mins. Then we pulled away.

Stevie's pov

"Zander I like you " I said with a blush

" I like you too " he said then pulled me into a hug.

Then I saw Kacey and Molly staring they both were seperated each other. I could hear Molly growling and kacey was so happY. I also noticed everyone is staring. " ok call me" I finally said. " I walk away happily.

Lunch room

"I hate this lunch" They always change everyrhing into soup. But PIZZA. THEY GONE TO FAR. "ewww" , Kacey said as bird poop dropped on her salad. Then , grabbed both of our lunches and threw it in the trash ."I'm going to eat something from vending machine" , I said. " Mee to", kacey said. " oh no out of order" , I said in disbelief. "Im so hungry" ,kacey said. "oh I have some crackers in my locker lets get it",I said " We only have 5 minutee" I said. "Lets hurry" , Kacey said. As soon as we got to my locker the bell rang. " damn",I said. " Lets go to class"I said as my stomach growled. "Ok" , Kacey said. Then, we walked to our separate classroom.

At music class

Oh god I forget I have music class with Molly and I have to sit next to Molly. Then I raise " Miss H. " "Yes, Stevana". I hate when people call me by my real name. " Can I move" , I asked. " You sat there yesterday". " Well I ..." , I said then pointed to Molly. " I didnt do anything to loserberry", Molly said."If you call me that one more time it wont be pretty" I said. " Whatever loserberry", Molly said. **Calmy breath Stevana** **calmy breath**. **Think about Zander , music and candy. ( a/n lol). **

" Can't speak loserberry" , the annoying molly Said. "Can you shut up for once in your life "; I said. "I dont have to listen to ugly beanie girl" Molly said.

"Ok thatenough no one disrespect this beanie" , I said.

"why it has 'magical' power" she asked sarcastically. " No, Zander gave it to me",I said. Then, she laughed. "Zander gave you that cheap as hell beanie" she said wipping tear from laughter.

*ring , ring*

" Hey Zander"

"Hi my Steviekins"

Then I just stare at him. " sorry I trying to find a nickname for you. Are you ready for the party ". "oh im going to kacey to help me find a drees", i said. " You dont need a dress you will look pretty even without a dress " , zander said. " thank you", I said.

**_end next chapter will be at the party oh sorry_** **_for grammars errors i was_** **_rushin cause i_** **_haven't posted in a week. I love you guys I thank_** _**u for reading**_. **_and there was long chapter. Dont expect_** **_the other one to be this_** **_long_**.


	5. Chapter 4: Kacey and Stevie's Mall Day

**_Hello Htr lovers and others so this chapter us goin to a filler chapter it will be short. _**

_Stevie's pov _

_At mall_

Why did I agree to go to the mall with Kacey? Now, Im going to be here the whole day. " Kacey" ,I said. "What",she said while staring at a crop top. " I thought you said going to buy clothes for the party", I said unpatiently.

"We will", she said.

_Three freakin' hours later_

"Kacey, can we leave, I asked.

"Soon",she said barely listening to me.

_Another two damn hours later_

We are FINALLY out of that damn store. Yay, we are getting the dress so we (mostly me) can leave. Now, we are at Sears. " Kacey why didnt you make it a dress down not dress up you", I said. "Because I can" , she said the phrase she alway uses. Yay, were here.

My dress 01: A long white dress wirh spagetti straps.

" No , I looks like your going to a wedding", Kacey said. "Ooooooo, wouldn't you like to marry, Zander. With your beautiful boyfriend" "Kacey, we only been dating for a week or so and plus were to young", I said to her dumb question.

" What aboout later in life"

"IDK , Kacey"

My dress 02: A short short short SHORT red tight dress. If you bent down your underwear will show.

"**No" **we said unison.

**_30 minutes later_**

**_My dress 35: A nice white dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around_**

" Wow, this dress SO PRETTY ON YOU", Kacey yelled.

" Kacey, quiet down there are other people are here", I whisper.

" Is everything alright", an employee asked.

"Yes", I said.

" I guess Im keeping this" , I sighed.

" Yeah", the energetic Kacey said.

As Kacey paid for the clothes she started to dance. WHY IS SHE DANCING? WHO THE HELL STARTS DANCING LIKE THAT?!

" Why are you DANCING" , I said.

" Im so happy", Kacey said.

For the rest of the at the mall I acted like I didn't know her. So then I went to the food court. Great. Here is the annoying Molly Garfunkle. Oh and Grace. "Hi Stevie", Grace says.

Damn. I nearly waved to Grace, but I stopped me self. Then, I ducked my head praying they didn't see me. By they I meant molly.

" hi loserberry"

Damn, she saw me.

As try to get up and Molly grabbed my shopping bag "Give it to me or else ", I yelled as I tried get it back from her.

"Or else what"

Then, I grabbed the bag back , but Molly's soda fell in. I could tell she did do it on purpose.

"No", I yelled half of the drees was soaked with cherry cola **_(A/N I love cherry cola).  
_**

"Hope you like the party",Molly said with a laugh. " Sorry", Grace mouthed. "Grace ", Molly said."Comin'", she replied.

Tear started to drop from my eyes to my chin. I'm usually not the girl how cries … But this time I'm so emotional. Then, out of nowhere Kacey came. "Are you alright", she asked."No", I sobed."What happened", she asked. "Molly" I said as I picked up the ruined shirt out of the bag.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_Will Stevie get the stain out? Will the party be in the next chapter? How is Zander going to act about the "spilled juice"?_**

**_Answer in next chapter_**


End file.
